Conventionally, third-generation cellular communication services are widely used. In the third-generation cellular communication services, it has become possible to download a large amount of data (e.g., video content, music content, etc.) to a terminal device at a higher speed, for example, by the introduction of HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access). With the increase of the amount of data to be downloaded, the expansion of wireless networks is in progress. For example, in HSPA+ (High Speed Packet Access Plus) that has been standardized by 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), it is possible to realize a communication service having a downlink speed of up to 21 Mbps. In addition, in Mobile WiMAX standardized by IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc.), it is possible to realize a communication service having a downlink speed of up to 40 Mbps. Further, LTE (Long Term Evolution) communication services called 3.9G cellular communication services have also been put to practical use. Fourth-generation cellular communication services are also scheduled to launch around 2015.
In various wireless communication services described above, in order to identify each individual subscriber, a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card that contains SIM information is typically used (e.g., see Patent Literature 1 below). The SIM information contains, for example, an identification number called IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity). By referring to the IMSI, it is possible to identify the country and carrier to which each individual subscriber belongs. In recent years in which the use of wireless communication services is diversified, it has also become common to use various wireless communication services while switching a plurality of SIM information in one terminal device. This is achieved by a terminal device called multi-SIM terminal.